


Three Months and Two Weeks

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Lemme know if y'all want a part two, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Previously titled 'Feelings Caught', The requested part two has arrived!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: “Uh,” Hank says intelligently, “not thinking about anything in particular,” he lies poorly. It shows that the younger man doesn't buy it for a second as he raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms expectantly. Hank stares back, oddly quiet and knowing it but being unable to do anything about it because if he opens his mouth he just might say something stupid like “I'm catching feelings for you”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, this originally had a second part and a happy ending but I felt angsty when I was writing the last bit so I left t there... Unless y'all want it? Let me know if you guys want a happy ending to this!

Three months.That was all it took. And it had all started on that stupid Goddamn hang out they had at Connor and Richards’ new apartment on that stupid Goddamn Saturday when, as Hank recalls with the clearest memory he's ever had, he'd been completely unable to properly close any cases throughout the entire week. It was just a bad luck streak, nothing that'd never happened before (and it wasn't because his sons were moving out, it  _ wasn't _ ), but it had made him grouchy as hell. Then, Tina Chen had uttered those magic words.

“Okay, dude, no offense Lieutenant, but you  _ seriously  _ need to get laid.”

The words triggered a series of varying reactions from all parties involved. Poor Chris, who had chosen that exact moment to put a drink to his lips, spat it out immediately in absolute shock. Connor's head whipped around sharply to look at the woman with a horrified expression. Richard's eyebrows shot upwards into his forehead in surprise. And Gavin. Gavin barked out the loudest laugh known to man, a drawn-out shout followed by loud hiccuping chuckles as he slapped the coffee table repeatedly.

Hank had frozen solid, floored with disbelief. He hadn’t registered Chris's hurried apologies or Richard's dismissal of them as he went to get a napkin to wash what Miller had spat. All of his focus was narrowed onto what Tina had said as she sat on his kids’ couch looking as nonchalant as ever. “Oh,  _ fucking hell _ , that was rich,” Gavin giggled hysterically. “Tina, you're a fucking legend, I love you so much.”

“I know,” she responds smugly, elbows swung over the couch’s back as she studies her nails. Connor made a small noise from the back of his throat and furrowed his brows upwards. “Why?” He inquires desperately, “why would you ever feel the need to say such a thing about my father, who also happens to be your superior officer? And around me no less?”

Richard looks up from the table with a deadpan expression and says in an even more deadpan tone, “I believe I'm going to have to agree with brother dearest. I could have gone my entire life without hearing that, Detective Chen.” The comment sends Gavin into another fit of laughter and he holds his middle in pain. Richard huffs through his nose at his (work) partner's antics, albeit amused and dare he say  _ fond. _

Hank narrowed his eyes at the expression, even more bewildered. It was strange to him, the concept of being fond of  _ Gavin Reed.  _ He pushed the thought and moved to address the topic at hand, or rather, dismiss it from ever existing or being brought up again (at least not in the presence of  _ this _  company), but Connor beats him to the punch and practically  _ begs  _ the group to drop the subject before it can be commented on.

Even though he's still visibly giggling like a little shit, Gavin relents and allows the subject to be swept away by conversation. Far earlier than they'd planned the hangout had come to an end, Tina standing up and stretching a bit. “Sorry to cut it short you guys,” she apologizes, “Gwen wants me home by dinner and you know how pouty she can get sometimes.” Her words sound exasperated but the smitten look she gives the engagement ring on her finger tells a different story.

She glances up at Gavin and he, Hank finds, is wearing a much softer expression than he expected him to be. He's smiling at her. Not smirking, not sneering. Just smiling. She blushes slightly, as if caught red-handed. The moment goes unnoticed by the others (at least, Hank thinks so) and Gavin's expression breaks into a more familiar teasing smirk as he pushes the Asian woman slightly, shouting an “Atta, girl!” as she swats his hand away playfully.

Suddenly, Tina gasps and turns to her best friend. “Shit, didn't I drive you here, Reed?” The man in question blinks at her repeatedly before finally understanding. He waves a hand in response. “I'll just take a cab home, don't worry about it.” In a split second, Hank sees more than one person move to object. Tina herself, probably not too happy about the prospect of driving him here then letting him go home in a cab. Chris, despite living on the other end of town from Gavin.

Hell, even Richard and Connor seemed to begin speaking to offer him a ride. Naturally, Hank wouldn't have bothered if so many people were already offering their services to ex-asshole-but-not-really. And yet, something possessed him to speak up faster than the others.

“I'll drive you.”

All four parties’ heads turn to him at the words. At their surprised expressions, he snorts. “What? I can be nice,” he says incredulously. Connor snickers softly and Richard's lips twitch upwards and it fills Hank's heart with stupid emotions he doesn't know what to do with. He clenches his fist to ground himself and drive the thought away, forcing himself back into the present. Gavin looks up and makes eye contact with him, raising his eyebrows.

“You guys know he's going to try and kill me, right?” The detective jests (but not really). Hank scoffs and stands, rolling his eyes. “Why would I risk going to jail over something so trivial?” He responds, the retort flying out of his mouth before he could stop it. The room's mood shifts and everyone's expression tightens as Gavin shoots to his feet, offended. “Oh yeah,” he hisses, narrowing his eyes, “I forgot you'd rather be arrested for drunk driving.”

The older man inhales sharply. Chris stands up quickly, years of holding these two apart making him no stranger to the incoming altercation. Connor rises as well then surprisingly turns to Gavin instead of Hank as one would expect, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. “Gavin,” the android calls gently. The humans hold their glares for a bit before the younger one's shoulders sag. He huffs and takes a step backwards.

“Whatever.” Gavin grumbled, averting his gaze and turning on his heel then walking out the front door. Tina scowls at Hank and follows the other man silently. Chris sighs loudly, relieved that the crisis was averted yet unhappy the interaction happened in the first place. As he headed for the front door, he shook his head slowly. “That was uncalled for,” he says, looking at the ground sadly as he walked.

Hank snorted. “I've been telling you all he's never gonna change but no one believes—”

“I meant you, Lieutenant,” Chris corrects grimly, flattening his lips. Hank's mouth hangs open at the other's blatantly disappointed expression as he swings the door open and chases his friends. The older man's eyebrows rise in disbelief. He turns to his sons and feels his chest constrict. Connor's brows are furrowed in obvious worry and concern but Richard's face is completely flat. From the clench in his jaw, though, Hank could tell he disapproved.

“We'll see you tomorrow,” Richard snaps promptly, disappearing into his home without another word. Connor watches as Hank's heart shatters at the action and reaches for him sympathetically. He wraps his arms around him in farewell, but not before whispering something into his ear. “Apologize,” he murmurs and pulls back, smiling at his father as he lead him out then moving to follow his younger brother.

Hank looks and finds that both Tina and Chris's cars are missing and Gavin's already sitting in the passenger seat of his, feet set up and crossed on his dashboard as he fiddled with his phone. He groaned more than sighed, trudging towards the car, dreading the apology he knew he had to say. A part of him wanted to lie to himself, to stomp his feet on the ground and pretend like what he said wasn't wrong, but he knew just how low of a blow it really was. He almost didn't blame Gavin for his horrible retort. Almost.

Hank rounded his car and swung the driver's seat door open, grunting as he plopped down onto the old car’s leather. Gavin made no move to acknowledge the man's presence, which Hank had expected as much, and merely continued to play whatever game he'd been playing on his phone. Hank sat and stared ahead tensely, fingers wrapped around the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Finally, he turned to the younger man to apologize.

“Get your feet off my dash, Reed,” is what comes out of him instead.

“Fuck off, old man,” is Gavin's predictable response.

Hank sighs in defeat and starts the car. That's not what he'd meant to say but it's what ended up leaving him. The concept of apologizing to a complete asshole like Gavin Reed was far too unfamiliar for him. He was used to butting heads with the man, petty insults and cruel jabs here and there; it was their thing. But now that they share the same circle of friends and have both supposedly become better people, they were forced to interact just beyond said short moments, and Hank just didn't know how to do that.

It made him wonder, though, what exactly he was missing out on. When his sons and colleagues spoke of Gavin Reed, they spoke of someone completely different than who Hank knows. They spoke of a loud, intelligent, and sarcastic man that had no trouble decking someone in the face for looking at his friends wrong and was altogether a riot to be around. Not at all the slimy, pathetic man with an inferiority complex that kicks people who are already down and attacks those who can't defend themselves.

As he drove, he did his best not to glance nervously at the man not wearing a seat belt. Gavin seemed to notice the glancing and set his feet down, pulling the seat belt over him and locking it in place without a word. Hank felt his eyebrows shoot in surprise at the fact that the man seemed to be able to read him like an open book. He technically shouldn't be surprised, Gavin was one of the DPD's finest asshole or not, but the man wasn't even looking at him when he did the action.

It took Hank a moment to realize he must've done it from memory. Back when Cole had just passed, Hank was terrified of driving for a good while and had to get multiple rides from different cabs and different coworkers to work. An understandable reaction to the trauma. But Gavin and Jeffrey always went an extra mile, driving him back home as well as even staying with him occasionally, if he let them. Most times, he didn't. Most times, he said the cruelest things, drunk or not. It made him wonder if that's why Gavin hated him.

“Focus and relax or we'll crash, dumbass,” Gavin suddenly hissed, snapping the older man out of his thoughts. “Don't tell me how to drive,” Hank growled in return almost immediately, not even thinking of the words as they left him, as usual when he was with Gavin. Reed turns to him with a bewildered expression, looking confused at just how aggressive and grouchy Hank was being for seemingly no reason.

Once they'd reached Gavin's apartment building, said man sighed. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but you know they'll be alright, right?”

“The fuck are you on about now?” Hank inquired in disinterest. Gavin scowled at him in return and unbuckled his seat belt. “You know what, fuckin’... Nevermind.” He huffs and reaches for the car door. The older man's hand shoots forward faster than it'd ever gone and grabs Gavin's wrist. Reed turns with a sneer and opens his mouth, ready to shout or curse the man out for touching him.

“Look, I'm sorry, okay?!” Hank interjects, successfully rendering Gavin puzzled. When the two sat in awkward silence for a good minute, letting the words sink, Hank finally sighed. “I'm—sorry. I'm not having the best week,” he says, rubbing his forehead in a motion of clear exhaustion, “and Lord knows I'm doing the best I can not to drink through every damn day.”

Gavin narrows his eyes at him for a moment before snapping his hand back from Hank's now weakened grip. Then, he snorts. “You're forgiven, pisshead,” he mutters, seemingly amused at Hank's attempt at sincerity. He rubs his wrist where the other had grasped and rubs it, making Hank feel guilty and wonder if it hurt him.Then, he snorts again. “Maybe you really  _ do _  need to get laid.”

Instead of immediately disregarding the sentence and kicking the other man out of his car like he should've, Hank laughed sardonically instead. “Who in their right minds would fuck with an old fart like me?” He shakes his head in self depreciation and snorts. When he lifts his head to look at Gavin, he freezes. Gavin was now turned to him and for a moment just sat there, before suddenly glancing at Hank's entire frame up and down.

The older man felt the wind get knocked out of him. “Did… Did you just check me out?”

Gavin's eyes meet his. “Maybe.”

Hank sputters, eyes wide in disbelief. “What the fuck?!” Is all he says in response. Gavin laughs at the other's reaction and Hank stares in shock, amazed that the other had the  _ audacity  _ to _  laugh _  after saying what he said. Reed only raises his hands in surrender and shrugs. “I'm just saying, to each their own,” he says, implying that Hank was a part of “his own”. “Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're—”

“That depends, what _  do _  you think I'm suggesting,  _ Hank _ ?” The sound of his name suddenly had a different feeling that struck him harder than he thought it would. Gavin rarely says his name, if ever. They always use degrading names when referring to one another, so when he did say his name… Hank will never admit it sent a shiver up his spine.  _ God, what was happening to him? _

They only stared at each other, Gavin raising an expectant eyebrow as Hank gulps. “You're suggesting we fuck,” he says bluntly. Gavin nodded with a grin. “And the noble prize goes to!” He exclaims sarcastically. Hank glares at him so he sighs and crosses his arms, leaning back and eyeing him carefully. “It sounds like we both need it. I usually go find a one night stand at some bar, but if it's right in front of me why would I go looking?”

A part of Hank wants to feel offended that Gavin views him as such, no matter how absolutely  _ insane _  that sounds, but he knows better. He looks at him with wide eyes, trying to make sure this wasn't some sort of joke he was playing on him, that he wasn't at any point going to pull out a random camera and shout  _ “punk'd”  _ or something stupid along those lines. When he realizes he's being serious, he leans back in disbelief.

Gavin visibly hold back laughter at the other's shocked face but sits patiently and waits. “I have a dog,” Hank suddenly blurts out, and Gavin raises an eyebrow. The older man realizes that it doesn't make sense without context and explains, “I need to get home soon to take him out. And stuff.” Gavin glances at him up and down again, albeit amused this time around. “Bold of you to assume you'll be staying the night, dipshit.”

Despite himself, Hank feels a heat he couldn't help rise to his face. Judging from Gavin's laughter, his skin had now changed into a deep red. He grunted in weak protest before suddenly placing his hand on his forehead in dismay. “This is a horrible idea,” he whimpers. Gavin folds his hands behind his head and shrugs. “Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. Only one way to find out. This could be a one time thing, or we could actually do the whole ‘friends with benefits’ deal,” he pauses, then adds, “minus the friends part.”

When Hank didn't respond, Gavin frowned in what Hank refuses to believe is concern. “If you don't want to do this, we're not going to,” he says seriously. “It was just a suggestion. We'd forget this ever happened.” Hank sighed and shook his head in response, “no amount of alcohol will make me forget this.” Gavin laughed and waved his hand.

“Awh, I didn't realize you thought about me so much!” He jested and Hank's face scrunched up almost in disgust. Gavin barked out a laugh at the reaction, shoulders shaking as he giggled. “You're such a little shit,” Hank mumbled with an amused shake of his head. Suddenly, the older man felt himself be jerked forward and slammed his hand on the window to prevent himself from falling. Gavin's face was so close to his.

“Why don't you teach me a lesson then?” Gavin whispered, the words ghosting over Hank's lips ever so gently. Wide and alarmed blue eyes met sultry and eager grey. Hank swallowed with greater difficulty than he'd admit and allowed himself a single glance down.

Then their lips crashed.

And that brought them to present day, three months later, with Hank lying down on his back in his bed as sun shone through the curtains. To his left, Gavin Reed was curled up and asleep, back turned to him. Both men were naked since neither redressed after their… activity. Hank was desperately trying not to think about the man next to him and yet here he was recalling how it all started.

There was nothing to distract him. The only past time he had going for him would be counting the freckles that peppered Gavin's shoulders and back, which would have the opposite effect to what he wants. He felt his throat go dry when the alarm went off and the other stirred slightly, knowing he was now awake. Gavin turned his head and smiled sleepily. “Mornin’,” he mumbled, pecking Hank's lips then swinging his legs off the bed.

You see, it seems Hank Anderson has fallen for Gavin Reed.

He blames the man in question  _ entirely.  _ It wasn't Hank that started to get cuddly, started staying the night, the passionate kisses, the breakfast made afterwards. He just went along with it. And then, like an  _ idiot,  _ he ended up falling in love. Because of actions that probably meant nothing. Gavin was just getting comfortable. It's what they were doing this for after all, comfort and (weirdly enough) peace of mind. He knows that his feelings cannot possibly be reciprocated and yet it hasn't stopped him from tumbling into them like a fool.

A part of him knows that “enemies with benefits”, or whatever they were, certainly don't act the way they do. There are no good morning kisses and domestic cuddling when there are supposedly no strings attached. But then that same part would have to believe that Gavin returned his ridiculous feelings, which the other, more rational part of him recognizes to be impossible.

Hank's old. Like, really old. He turns fifty-five this year. And how old was Reed, thirty seven? Definitely too young to be with a hefty bag of trauma that's probably old enough to be his father. He should be thankful Gavin lets him be close to him the way he does at all. When Hank thinks back to the times where they were most distant, a painful pang wrangles his heart in a way he knew there was no returning from.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Comes Gavin's voice from the doorway. Hank looks over and loses his own when he sees the man clad in nothing but his comfortable sweatpants, covered with different colors of his cats’ fur. He allowed his arms and tattoos and chest and abs and v-line to shine in all their glory and Hank felt his stomach do cartwheels, as if he hadn't had his face between the man's legs just the night before.

“Uh,” Hank says intelligently, “not thinking about anything in particular,” he lies poorly. It shows that the younger man doesn't buy it for a second as he raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms expectantly. Hank stares back, oddly quiet and knowing it but being unable to do anything about it because if he opens his mouth he just might say something stupid like  _ “I'm catching feelings for you _ ”. 

He coughs awkwardly to break the silence and Gavin's eyebrows furrow in concern. It makes Hank's heart clench. It begins to beat irregularly when the man approaches slowly, uncrossing his arms and walking towards the bed with purpose. He sits himself down on the edge of Hank's side and tilts his head gently. When he reaches for his hand, Hank knows he's doomed.

“What's wrong?“ He asks, far gentler than Hank had ever expected him to. If anyone had told him that Gavin Reed would be taking up such a soft tone and worried look when interacting with him three months ago, he would've called them out of their minds. He stared, throat dry and mouth glued shut. To say he didn't know what to say was an understatement. Gavin moves his free hand and cups Hank's cheek, successfully rendering the other breathless.

“Hank?” He calls, tilting his head comfortingly. That was what did it.

“We need to stop.”

Gavin's hand tenses on his face and his expression tightens. Hank feels his heart rip itself out of his chest when he notices the other man try and fail to floor his facial expression so that he doesn't see it change briefly into hurt. He moves his hands away like they've been singed, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed with a fake deadpan look onto his face. “Oh,” is all he says.

“Okay,” he adds, and moves. He stands and grabs something from the floor: his shirt, Hank realizes, and his chest aches. Gavin doesn't usually wear his own shirts afterwards anymore. The action dropped a finality into Hank's stomach, one that suffocated him beyond what he knew how to properly react to. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, like he'd wanted to say something as he stood at the doorway, then quickly looked away and shook his head. Hank listened to his footsteps as they walked away and the moment his front door opened and shut and his dog began to bark, the man felt dread dawn upon him.

What has he done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! The requested part two is here!

Two weeks. They hadn't shared a single word in two weeks. Ever since that morning at Hank's, the maximum amount of contact they've had was each sitting at their respective desks doing their respective paperwork for their respective jobs.

From then on it would be a race to see who would leave first in an attempt to avoid the other as much as possible. Usually it would be Hank, he never missed an opportunity to bail after all, but as he'd arrived late for the day he had a lot of work to catch up to. It was currently one AM and the morning shift cops have already cleared out the way for the night shift. Hank, still doing dreadful paperwork, was the only one left.

Or so he thought. Ever so abruptly, a hand slammed onto his desk aggressively, the resounding smack sound causing him to jump in surprise and look up st the culprit. The moment he did, however, he was grabbed by the collars of his coat and slammed into the wall of his not-cubicle, much like he had done to Connor back when he'd still hated androids. His first instinct was to disarm the perpetrator but as he saw who it was, his resolve faded into confusion.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Tina Chen growled at him, her eyes full of rage and lips twisted into a menacing scowl. Behind her was Chris Miller, hooking his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back to no avail. Hank stared in bewilderment, trying to form an answer to a question he didn't quite understand. “The fuck are you talking about?” He managed, “what did I do to who?”

Apparently his answer was the wrong one as the Asian woman snarled. Chris tugged at her and made a nervous noise. “Tina, let the Lieutenant go, we can talk—“ He was cut off by Tina scoffing loudly and shrugging his hands off her.  _ “Fuck _ talking,” she announced, narrowing her eyes at the superior officer, “don't play coy with me Anderson. What did you do to Gavin?”

At the mention of his name, Hank stiffened. Tina narrowed her eyes in suspicion as his brows furrowed in worry. “Gavin?” Hank parroted, “what's wrong with Gavin? Is he okay?” He asked. The woman rolled her eyes at the question. “If he was, I wouldn't be holding you to a wall, Hank,” she hissed, “and I was hoping  _ you'd  _ be able to tell me what's wrong with him, seeing as he drunk texted me telling me how much he hates you for what you did to him then didn't talk to me for a week since.”

Hank felt his heart shatter.

“He hates me?” Hank wonders out loud, failing to hide the hurt in his voice. Tina raises an eyebrow and loosens her grip on his collar. “You sound surprised,” she says, an unspoken question in her words. Hank seemingly notices his mistake and immediately sobers up and stiffens. He knows he already fucked up when then woman almost lets go of him completely, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She waits expectantly, knowing she doesn't have to demand for the explanation, she just has to wait for one. The older man sighs in defeat and sags, not realizing just how tense he was until then. He swallows with mild difficulty and looks away to the ground. “He… He and I had, uh,” he pauses to look for the right word and ever so awkwardly continues, “a thing.”

Chris and Tina both blink, both as puzzled as the other. “A  _ thing?” _ Miller repeats in disbelief, glancing at the Asian woman to see if she believed what she heard. Tina tightens her expression as well as her hands and glares at Hank. “Explain,” she spoke, no room for arguments in her tone. Hank was tempted to shake his head but knowing he was in too deep, he inhales to prepare himself.

“For the past three months, we've had a “friends with benefits” thing going on,” Hank explains, then smiles sadly, “minus the “friends” part.”

Chris's reaction is immediate as he begins to sputter in shock, eyebrows shooting into the air in surprise. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. Tina, on the other hand, is much more subdued. In fact, the woman that was fuming a moment ago was suddenly too calm for anyone's good. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape as she struggled to manage words.

“Friends… With benefits?” She said slowly, “you and Gavin? Is that why he's been so much calmer for the past few months? Because you two were together?”

“We weren't together,” Hank quickly corrected, even if the words tasted like poison in his mouth. Tina and Chris share a glance as their faces floored into incredulous expressions. “You can't be serious?” Chris says, and Hank furrows his brows in confusion. “Hank, Gavin's in lo—”

“What did you do?” Tina growled lowly, fists tight at his collars again. Chris moves to try and pull her away to no avail as the woman stares her superior officer down, the wisps of a threat lacing her words. Hank finally,  _ finally _ squares his shoulders pushed her arms down and frowning. “I bro— I told him we needed to stop, because we did,” he responds determinedly, tired of the woman bossing him around.

She furrows her brows at him and inquires almost in desperation, “ _ why? _ ”

Hank opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

Chris places his hand on his friend's shoulder gently. “Tina,” he calls softly, and she takes a deep breath and a step back. Suddenly, there's a finger shoved at Hank's face. “Find him,” she demands, “find him and fix this because if my best friend is still sulking by the time our next shift rolls over then so help me I'm going to pummel you into the ground, superior officer or not.”

“ _ Tina! _ ” Chris exclaimed sternly, seemingly having had enough of the woman dismissing him. She huffs and steps back, glaring at Hank before turning on her heel and walking away. Chris deeply sighs and curtly nods at the older man. “Good night, Lieutenant,” he says his farewell, smiling weakly and following the other woman out. Hank quietly watches them exit and as soon as he makes sure they're out of sight he moves, he grabs his keys and running to leave the precinct.

He hadn't collected his thoughts enough to know exactly what he was doing but all he knew was that he was headed towards Gavin's apartment. What he would do or say there was an afterthought, something to contemplate once he actually gets there. He had thrown the car door and stumbled out, shutting it and running up the stairs all the way to the eighth floor (stupid out of order elevator) where Gavin resided.

Halfway through he began to wheeze aggressively, but he knew he couldn't stop. He had to see Gavin, now. Once he'd actually reached his destination, however, he grew disappointed and frustrated to realize that Reed wasn't even here. No matter how many times he knocked or called for the other, he wouldn't answer. He could possibly be inside and purposely refusing to respond but as Hank's worry grew, he pulled out his phone and dialed the only other person who'd possibly know where and how the man in question is.

“Hello, father.”

“Richard! Hi, hello,” Hank pants, glaring at the stairs as if they were his arch enemy. “Do you have any idea where Gavin is?” He inquired. There was no response. “Richard?—”

“He's here,” the android replies.

From the background, Hank hears a distant  _ “Dude, what the fuck!” _

Hank lets out a relieved breath and smiles. “Thanks, son. I'll be right over,” he confirms, and hears a hum from the other end. “You better,” is all Richard says in response as he hangs up. Hank pulls his phone from his ear and stares at it in almost-confusion. Richard usually isn't so uptight with him anymore. Maybe it's because of the problem between him and Gavin. He wonders if Gavin told him anything.

The thought makes him drive faster than he'd normally allow himself. Reaching the place where it had all started, he takes the actually working elevator to the third floor and moves to knock on the fourth door wildly. Before his knuckle even makes contact with the wood the door's swung open and his younger son stares back at him with a deadpan expression. He steps back to invite the other in before speaking.

“Connor is out with Daniel,” he explains, “and I will be leaving as well. I may not know what's going on but I will give you your privacy to sort it out. Just don't make too much of a mess in the apartment,” he says. Contradictory to what he'd just said, Richard turns to his father and gives him the most emotionless wink ever known to man and android kind then makes his way out, shutting the door behind him.

Hank shakes his head to focus on the task at hand, treading carefully through the apartment in search of Gavin. “Gavin?” He calls the man, straining his eyes and ears for any movement, sound, or clue as to where the other was hiding. The other man does not respond, as expected, and Hank sighs in defeat. “Reed, please, I just want to talk—”

_ “Fuck off, old man!“ _

Hank's head whips to the bathroom door (the bathroom his sons had for human guests) and he smiles sadly. It was the same thing he'd told him that night too, when they were upset with each other. He also hears the sound of regret as a smack, most likely over the mouth, emits from behind the bathroom door. He resists the urge to laugh at the other's dumb mistake and poor hiding skills and makes his way to the door.

He knocks, and unexpectedly, Gavin opens. It's just a crack that allows Hank to marvel at a grey eye peaking through it but it's enough for the other's muffled response to make it's way to his ears. “What do you want,” Gavin says, and it's far too exhausted to count as an inquiry. Hank's throat tightens in guilt but he clears it in favor of speaking. “Like I said, I just want to talk, Gavin.”

“The fuck do we have to talk about?” The shorter man hissed, narrowing his eye. “You know what,” Hank shoots back, furrowing his brows in frustration. Gavin rolls his eye and moves to shut the door but Hank shoots his hand out and attempts to hold the door open through the crack. Unfortunately, Gavin seemed to want to slam the door because Hank failed and the door shut onto his fingers.

The older man let out a yell and the door immediately swung open. He snatched his hand back and took a few steps backwards, slamming into the wall and holding his hand in pain. “Oh God,” Gavin said in horror, stepping out of the bathroom and approaching the other, “oh shit, fuck, I'm — shit, are you okay? Of course you're not, I probably just broke all your fingers, fuck— I'm so sorry, Hank. Shit.”

Hank  _ wanted _ to be angry, he wanted to yell at him and curse him out for something that was probably his own fault in the first place. Instead, all he did was laugh through the pain and lift his head with a sheepish grin. “Cat's out of the bag,” he wheezes. He tries to blink but the attempt is so poor he actually looks away in embarrassment as he does it.

Gavin blinks in confusion before realizing what the other meant. “That's not what the saying means, dumbass,” he says, but there's unmistakable amusement in his tone, one Hank hasn't heard in two full weeks and Goddamn, he's missed it. Hank smiles at the other man, eyes softening as he drinks in his open expression and content tone.

Then, as if he remembers he's supposed to be upset with Hank, Gavin floors his expression and removes the hands he didn't realize were holding Hank's. Hank frowns, wanting nothing more than to hold Gavin's hands again, and so he acts on said desire. His arms shoot out and he grabs onto Gavin's fingers, intertwining his own with the other's. Gavin starts in shock, not expecting the action.

His pale face fills a lovely shade of rose and it makes his freckles light up like honey specks. Hank feels his own face heat up and his pupils dilate as he fixates on the other's surprised expression. Gavin, a detective, absolutely notices the reaction. As a result, his lower jaw drops a good distance and his cheeks flare up even hotter than they already were. “W… Wait a minute, you— Do you—?”

The younger man never finishes his sentence as suddenly there's another pair of lips atop his own, kissing him as if it were the last night of his life. He makes a noise that he'd never admit to be a squeal of surprise, eyes blown wide open and hands jumping up to place themselves on Hank's shoulders. And even though he'd love nothing more than to return the kiss, he does not act on said desire.

Instead, Gavin shoves Hank away from him rather violently and takes a few steps back. Hank blinks, obviously puzzled and slightly worried, surveying Gavin for any sign of discomfort. Gavin was only baring his grit teeth and clenching his fists in rage, shoulders raised and tense. “How fucking  _ dare _ you,” he growls shakily, “how fucking  _ dare _ you do that after you said—”

“It doesn't matter what I fucking said, Reed!” Hank exclaims, “I'm here to make things right, damnit!” At that, Gavin laughs mockingly. ““Make things right”?”, he taunts, “how? By fucking messing with me again?” He accuses, waving his arms wildly as he spoke. Hank takes a step forward and points a finger at him. “No. You don't fucking get to say that. At the beginning, we _agreed_ there were no strings attached!”

“That was  _ before _ I fucking  _ fell in love with you!” _

Hank's throat closes entirely and anything he was going to say dies on the tip of his tongue as he stares at Gavin with wide eyes. Gavin seems to realize his own outburst because he looks away and whimpers. Hank feels as though he's suffocating when ever so abruptly Gavin's shoulders shake slightly and he sniffles, wrapping his arms around his own quaking frame.

“It's not fair,” the younger man mutters sadly, “falling in love with someone who doesn't love you back.”

Anderson doesn't realize he moved until he's directly in front of Gavin, cupping his cheek. “Who says I don't love you?“ Gavin laughs pityingly, placing his hand atop Hank's with the intention of removing it but ending up keeping it there. Hank turns the other's head to make him look at him and feels his lungs empty themselves at the sight of wetness in Gavin's eyes.

Unable to look at the other's morose expression any longer, he pulls him closer for another kiss. However, it's gentler, calmer. It gives Gavin the chance to pull away if he wants to. But he doesn't. He lets the other kiss him. He even responds ever so slowly, pressing back against the other man reluctantly. Hank snakes his arms around Gavin's waist and holds him as close as he possibly could, afraid to almost lose him the way he did.

They pull away for air and Gavin hides his face in the crook of the taller man's neck. Not having it, Hank moves his hand to Gavin's chin and makes him look at him again. Gavin's eyes roam to everywhere but Hank, and if anyone had told Hank Gavin, loud, boisterous, annoying Gavin was so shy, he wouldn't have believed them for a second. Gavin's eyes finally meet his and he smiles so adorably Hank can't help but smile back.

At the motion, the other glances at his lips then back into his blue eyes, and his grey ones dilate much like his pupils had earlier. Hank grins almost devilishly and pulls Gavin back, who wraps his arms around the older man's shoulders and kisses him back much more eagerly than the last time.

"Does this mean I have to refer to Gavin as my father figure as well now?”

The two throw each other to the ends of the earth and turn to the source of the sound, mortified. Tina, Chris, Connor, and Richard stood. Connor raises his hands to his ears and screams in terror, looking at Richard in absolute horror at what he'd said. Chris's jaw was busy dragging on the floor as Tina threw her head back and howled violently at the words.

“Who's your daddy?” Gavin plays along (once he's done stumbling over being caught), shooting finger guns at the android and winking. Richard's face twisted into disgust and Gavin and Hank both begin to laugh, subconsciously stepping closer to one another once more. Hank rests his hand on Gavin's side and the other leans into the embrace, smiling gently. They nearly jump away from each other again when when they'd leaned in for a small peck on the lips, Connor made a panicked noise.

“I'm happy for you, I really am,” he says urgently, “but please, not in front of me!”

All they do is laugh.


End file.
